The invention relates to a magnetic head provided with a head face having a longitudinal direction in which a magnetic recording medium is relatively movable with respect to the magnetic head, and a transverse direction oriented transversely to the longitudinal direction, and further provided with transducing gaps terminating in the head face.
A magnetic head of this type is known from NL-A 8902884 (PHN 13.144). The known magnetic head manufactured in thin-film technology is provided with coplanar, spatially separated transducing gaps, particularly write gaps. The write gaps are bounded by a substrate and flux guides, the substrate and the flux guides extending as far as a head face. A face extending between the substrate and the flux guides is provided with electrically conducting write windings. Viewed in the longitudinal direction of the head face, these windings have end portions which are present between the flux guides and to which electrically conducting supply tracks are connected.
Although narrow tracks on a recording medium can be written with the known magnetic head, the achievable track density during writing is limited due to the configuration used for write gaps. Due to the write gaps which are spaced apart, the known magnetic head has a limited channel density, which results in spaced recording tracks during writing.